


The Girl with a Pearl Earring

by ElegantMess



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantMess/pseuds/ElegantMess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve Rogers is intimidating and you have no idea what is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl with a Pearl Earring

“Stop.” His strong voice called out through the long hallway. Everyone in the hall froze. He’d only been living in Stark Tower for a few months but every employee knew who he was. 

He blushed slightly, “Sorry folks I didn’t mean to worry you. Go on about your business. I just meant her.” He pointed down the long hallway directly at you.

Everyone moved on as he strode towards you. Your hands shook slightly as he stopped in front of you. “Yes sir?” you gave him a tiny smile and congratulated yourself on not stammering. 

He shook his head. “Name’s Steve.” He kept looking you over. His eyes darted around and he glanced at the window. Suddenly his big hands were on your shoulders and he was moving you away from the light. 

“Yes sir, everyone in the Tower knows who you are,” you said softly.

He shook his head, “Call me Steve.” He turned your body slightly away from him. “Drop your chin,” he said quietly and then stepped back. “Don’t move.” 

Fear crept up your spine. There was a fine tremble in your hands. Did he think you were a spy or something? Was there some kind of tracker on your clothes?

He took a few more steps back and continued staring at you critically. A single tear slipped down your cheek as another man approached. It was Mr. Stark. Oh no… You’d only been working in the tower for about six months and had only seen Mr. Stark once. Something really bad was going on, it took all of your self-restraint not to completely panic. 

He gave you a polite smile, “It’s okay kiddo, relax. I’ve seen him do this before.” He turned to his fellow Avenger. “Hey Cap, I know you don’t have a lot of experience with chicks but you may want to dial back the intensity a bit. You’re freaking the girl out.” 

Mr. Rogers, Steve, shook his head and finally really seemed to look at you. All of the intensity bled out of his face and shoulders. He noticed your tears and stepped towards you. You did your best not to flinch. “I’m sorry, you can relax. I’m so sorry I really didn’t mean to upset you.” He scrubbed a big hand over the back of his neck. 

A little shudder passed over you and you swiped at the tears on your cheek. Mr. Stark quirked a little smile at you and laid a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Girl with the Pearl Earring?” he asked Steve.

A big smile lit up Steve’s face. “Yeah, that’s the one. You know I love to sketch but I've never really had the desire to paint until now.”

Mr. Stark nodded. “I can see it. It’s more than just about the art though, isn’t it?” he seemed to read his answer in the change of the taller man’s posture. “Talk to her. You intimidated her, make it right.” He patted Steve on the shoulder.

“He’s a good guy when the artsy-fartsy part of him isn’t overwhelming his rational mind.” Mr. Stark nodded once more to you and left the two of you alone in the hall.

Steve swallowed hard and smiled at you. “Hi.”

“Hi,” you whispered in return.

He stuck his big hand out to you. “Let’s try this again. Hi, I’m Steve Rogers, I love art, and you look like a girl in a painting I once saw over in Europe.”

You blushed and gave him your name. 

He smiled, “I, um, I…”

“Captain, Sir would like to suggest you ask her to join you for lunch in the company cafeteria.” Stark’s AI, JARVIS offered politely from a nearby speaker.

Steve nodded and blushed slightly. “If you're not busy, would you want to join me for lunch?”

You blushed and dipped your head. A smile spread over your face and you looked up. “Sure that would be nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick dream drabble I had.


End file.
